<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stay by Shypandasweets</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771785">Stay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shypandasweets/pseuds/Shypandasweets'>Shypandasweets</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rhett &amp; Link</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:55:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shypandasweets/pseuds/Shypandasweets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivy has had a hard day at her new job at the eye clinic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link Neal/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I did have a job as a screener at an eye clinic. I actually quit it yesterday, because I just couldn't do it. My disability didn't like it. And I felt like making a little story about it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ivy sat on her bed with her laptop across her lap. Her legs were propped up on a pillow with a heating pad on them, because they were sore from standing on them for nine hours.</p><p>Link stepped back into her room from finishing a shower. He stood in the doorway with a frown on his face as he crossed his arms across his chest. He wore a gray T Shirt with a pair of his short shorts on. His legs had been freshly shaved.</p><p>Ivy turned her head to look up at him and she gave a smile. She tried to move, but he stopped her, "Don't move, you are already hurt enough." He gave her one of his smiles as she came around to the other side of the bed and sat down, "Would you like me to rub your feet or do they hurt too bad?"</p><p>She let out a sigh, "They hurt to be touched. The bones in them even hurt."</p><p>He frowned even more and leaned back against the headboard as he glanced over at what she was watching, "Cooking videos?" He gave her a smirk.</p><p>Ivy smiled, "Yeah. I like watching cooking videos sometimes." He moved closer to her as he rested his head on her shoulder. She moved a hand up to run her fingers through his fluffy salt and pepper hair, "I'll keep you company for as long as you want me to."</p><p>She smiled even more, "I'm glad to hear that. Just having you near is making me feel a little better."</p><p>A sigh came from his lips, "I'm glad to hear that too."</p><p>Ivy turned her head to look at him as he lifted up his to meet her gaze, "I had such a hard day today. The boss' birthday was today so she was out there all day long. And when she is out there, she has very strict rules for us to follow. At least we got to close for an hour and all of us have lunch together. But wow, she is the Queen Bee. She came in wearing a crown and had a sash on."</p><p>Link rolled his head back and began to laugh, "Oh wow, I would have laughed at the sight of that."</p><p>Ivy began to laugh, "Yeah, I'm glad I was wearing a mask when I saw it."</p><p>He rested his head back on her shoulder and she leaned her own head against his as they both sighed. Her hand rested against his as he moved his hand around to wrap around her smaller one, "Do you want me in here while you sleep?"</p><p>She turned her head slightly and nuzzled her nose and mouth in his hair, "Yes. I want you to stay."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>